Tonight is a Good Night
by 15sok
Summary: This happen after Wish Upon a Star. It tell the night that change Renton and Eureka. This is Rated: M.


Tonight is a Good Night

I don't own Eureka Seven, it is own by BONE

After saving Eureka and the whole world from The Limit of Question, we decided to take a vacation away from everybody so we went back to the Promise Land and luckily our old stuff when we left are still there ''hey Renton'' I look at Eureka with smile who is still always as beautiful as I remember ''yes Eureka'' I smile back ''Renton before we leave and travel can we rest here I feel….'' She didn't say anything because she fell down but I quickly grab her ''Eureka are you okay'' I said while worry but then I notice she is sleeping. I smile how cute it was and how stupid I was to think she's dying, I carry her like we just got married (which made me blush a little) I put her down gently but Eureka open her eyes a little and said "Renton" with a tried voice. I blush a little and said ''don't worry Eureka just rest I will just get my own sleeping bag and…." But I was stop when Eureka grab my hand ''please Renton sleep by my side, I don't want to be alone'' my face turn red, we did sleep together near nirvash but that was different because this time we'll be closer and I might touch her in a bad place?

But still I can't stand seeing her face with a sad look, I never wanted to see a sad face from her. So I took a deep breath and said ''okay Eureka if is for you then I will do it'' her frown became a smile and she move aside to let me in. I went in, close the bag and then I looked at her beautiful eyes, those eyes is one of the reason why I love her, they are always fill with love every time I'm around ''hey Renton'' I snap right out of it and said ''what is it Eureka'' she looked a little troublers ''Renton can…..can you please hold me tight for the whole night'' my face became a little red but I shake it away ''okay if you want to'' I then stretches my arms toward her and grab her into a hug and I embrace her. She then smile and cuddle me ''I love you, Renton'' I smile back with a small blush ''I love you too, Eureka'' and we spent the night like tt but the next night was different?

The next night was the same thing expert it was a lot different. Me and Eureka went out to get food and Eureka was quite all day, this has me worried but when we made our food Eureka finally said something ''Ren….Renton'' I looked at her confuse and shock because she hadn't said anything for a while, I thought she was mad at me (because I accidentally touch her breast, I liked it but I didn't know what Eureka think) "yes Eureka'' she still looked troublers and looked down ''there…..there is something I want to tell you, but I was afraid what you might say'' I looked confuse ''you can tell me anything'' she then looked at me with a frown and embarrassed face ''can…..can we make love.''

After that I was shunt and my whole body became red ''Eureka do you even know what making love is'' Eureka nodded ''yes Talho and Gidget told me everything'' she then went on telling me what making love is, my body became redder and redder every time she said something that I can't believe she know ''then the man put his….'' I had to stop her ''okay, okay I get it you know how too but it doesn't matter how you know, are you willing to do this knowing what might happen'' Eureka nodded ''yes of course because I hear couple get closer when they make love that why'' she stick out her arms toward me ''you are the only one I want to make love'' she said with a smile and sparkle in her eyes with love. I was touch because the most beautiful woman in the world to me and the person I love so much want to make love to me. I stick out my arm and went in to kiss her passionately for five minute and then let out for air ''if you want it then I will make love with you, Eureka'' Eureka smile widely and said ''I love you, Renton, I really do'' ''I love you too, Eureka.''

We went into our sleeping bag and after making out passionately for a while I was thinking it time to do the thing ''Eureka this might hurt but bear with me okay'' Eureka looked at me and said ''no problem I trust you completely'' then I undress myself into nothing but my skin and Eureka followed, I got my manhood out and after seeing Eureka body it got hard ''so it is true how man thing getting hard when existed'' Eureka giggle and so did I but I got serious and I put Eureka down, she looked so innocent but she trust me to do this so I did. I stuck my manhood into her and then she sign with passion and I continued but after that we played around and after that we went to sleep and when the sun came up I was the first to wake up and then I remember me and Eureka are naked and just made love? I looked at Eureka who was cuddling and holding me tight while smiling, I guess she had a great time and I have to admit I was happy too. Not because I did what every teenage dream of, I made love to a women I love and care for, who I wish to have a family with. I later decided is too early to get up so I just cuddle with Eureka and that night was one of the best night I will ever have.


End file.
